


Dear Ms. Believer

by Victoria_Sapphire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annabeth Chase is a Good Friend, Grover (Percy Jackson) is a Good Friend, Physical Abuse, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Percy's abuse at the hands of Gabe Ugliano.





	Dear Ms. Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Skip this intro if you want to get to the story immediately.

I, personally, have never dealt with anything like physical, sexual, or psychological abuse. However, I have heard enough about it from lots of people (two of whom are my good friends) that I feel I know enough about it to know what counts as abuse or not. 

If you are dealing with abuse, tell someone. Don't keep it in. I may not have dealt with abuse in my life, but I have experienced thoughts similar to what people might think when going through it (the only thing keeping me from killing myself was the thought of friends and family). I do not know the numbers to call for everyone, so I cannot help you with your number.

But, please, if you're dealing with abuse, there _is_ someone out there who loves you and cares for you, even if you don't know it or you don't know them. They could even be someone on the internet you've only met in the group chat on YouTube. But they still care. If you can find the energy to get out of bed and continue breathing, that is _power_. You are _strong_ if you can face the day knowing what will happen to you, and yet you still continue on.

If you can do that, you are the some of the bravest people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was sappy.
> 
> The title is the name of the song "Dear Ms. Believer" by Twenty One Pilots. I thought it was a fitting title.


End file.
